PokeLoud White-hare
by Omega-Fire21
Summary: Linka Loud es una chica de catorce años, que desea convertirse en la mejor entrenadora pokemon. Ahora tendrá que recorrer un gran camino para cumplir con su sueño, junto con su compañera eevee, pero a la vez tendrá la misión de encontrarse con su hermano y retarlo a una batalla pokemon.
1. El comienzo de una entrenadora

**PokeLoud** **White-Hare.**

**Hola amigos, que tal, espero que estén bien. **

**Hoy les traigo una historia que tengo pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, que no me deja descansar, y aprovechando las vacaciones decidí hacerla. En la cual es un Crossover entre pokemon y the loud house, protagonizado por Linka.**

**-No soy dueño de Tlh, ni de pokemon, son pertenecientes a sus respectivas compañías y creadores.**

**Espero que le disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una entrenadora.**

_Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal? Les doy la bienvenida a este increíble mundo de Pokemon._

En un salón completamente oscuro. Se encienden las luces, dejando ver, a chica de 24 años, su cabello era lanudo corto y de color marrón. Su vestimenta consistía; en un jersey color verde, una falda de rojo marrón, zapatillas verde pantano y un delantal blanco. Además usaba; unos grandes lentes, para darle una mejor vista.

_Me llamo Lisa Oak, pero muchos me conocen; como la profesora Pokemon._

Desde su bolsillo, saca una pokebola. Que al lanzarla; se abre liberando un resplandor blanco, para que luego, se convirtiera en un pequeño Pokemon: Una criatura que tenía la apariencia de un elefante, color celeste y en su trompa, tenía unas líneas rojas.

_Como vieron en este mundo, está habitado por unas maravillosas criaturas, llamadas: Los Pokemons._

_Algunos de ellos habitan por la tierra, otros vuelan por los cielos, otros se pueden encontrar; hasta lo más profundo del mar y quizás, estas criaturas pueden habitar mucho más allá del infinito._

_Algunas personas los consideran como mascotas del hogar. Otros prefieren entrenarlos, para que puedan batallar entre ellos. Y muchos de esos entrenadores, los consideran como sus fieles compañeros y amigos, que al fortalecer ese lazo, pueden conseguir un nuevo límite, llamado: La Mega evolución. _

_Por mi parte… Estudio a los Pokemons como una profesión._

_Ahora una chica alvina de catorce años, llamada: Linka Loud. Emprenderá una gran aventura, a este magnífico mundo de los Pokemons. _

_¿Qué le prepara el destino a esta muchacha?_

_Sobre todo, ¿están listos para acompañarla en este viaje inolvidable?_

* * *

—¡Linka despierta! —Exclamaba la Señora Loud, mientras que golpeaba el techo con un escobillón. —¡Linka!... Rayos, otra vez se quedo dormida esta jovencita.

—Rita cariño déjala que descanse. —Decía el Señor Lynn, que se encontraba dando de comer a su pequeña hija Lily de dos años. —No olvides que hoy es su gran día, en que iniciara su aventura como entrenadora pokemon… eso significa que no estará en casa con nosotros. —Le empieza a dar un ataque de pena, al que su hija ya no estaría en casa con ellos, sino allá fuera recorriendo la región; Bratian. —Snif, snif, snif…

—Lynn cariño ya hablamos sobre esto, iba a llegar el momento en que ella se fuera de la casa, para que pudiera iniciar su sueño como entrenadora. —Se acerca hacia su esposo y le acaricia su cabeza, para también hacerlo con su pequeña bebita. —Además no estaremos solos, recuerda que tenemos a esta lindura.

—Jejejeje… —Se reía la bebita con las acaricias de su madre.

—Snif, tienes razón cariño. —El Señor Lynn se seca las lágrimas. —Pero podemos dejarla que siga durmiendo un poco más, no quiero despedirme tan pronto.

—Lo siento cariño, pero no. Si no despierta ahora llegara tarde a la entrega de pokemons, de la Profesora Lisa y adivina; a quien le echara la culpa por no despertarla a tiempo. —Fue entonces que por la ventana de la cocina, entra un pequeño pokemon con la apariencia de un petirrojo; su cabeza era de color naranja rojizo, su cuerpo y alas eran grises con puntas blancas. —Qué bueno que apareciste Walt, me podrías hacer el favor de ir a despertar a Linka, por favor.

—Fetch… —El pequeño pokemon asiente y empieza, a dirigirse hacia la habitación de la alvina, que se encontraba en el segundo nivel. Ella solía dejar la puerta de su habitación semi-abierta para que pudieran entrar las mascotas del hogar, ya que algunas veces solían dormir con la chica.

Ya estando adentro, se podía apreciar a la peliblanca durmiendo, que no paraba de roncar acompañado por una mini cascada de baba proveniente de su boca. Aparte que se encontraba un poco destapada, tal como si hubiera tenido un sueño muy agitado.

Debajo de su cama se encontraba Charles, el pokemon canino de la familia de color marrón claro, con un pelaje peludo de azul oscuro y bigotes amarillos. Solía ser bastante perezoso en especial en las madrugadas, así que no había hecho el intento de despertar a la alvina, solo dormir.

Walt se para sobre el pecho de la alvina, para luego realizarle un suave ataque de picoteo hacia su rostro. Siendo más que suficiente para despertarla.

—¡Aaahhhh! —Despertó, teniendo una dolorosa caída desde su cama. Con esa caída despertaría a Charles del susto. —¡WALT! ¿Acaso una chica no puede dormir en paz?, no me gusta que interrumpan mi sueño de belleza. —Regañaba la alvina, detestaba que despertaran de esa manera, sino era los picoteos de Walt eran los rasguños de Cliff. Su regaño podría seguir por un largo tiempo, sino fuera porque recordó el día que era hoy. —Esperen… porque sigo regañando, si hoy recibiré mi primer pokemon y convertiré en entrenadora, no debo llegar tarde. —Se pone de pie y agarra su bata naranjada para irse al baño a sus necesidades y bañarse, para comenzar su gran día.

* * *

**_PVO. Linka._**

_Bueno amigos en donde empezamos. _

_Mi nombre es Linka Marie Loud, no hace mucho cumplí catorce años y complete mis estudios escolares, y ahora estoy lista para iniciar mi camino como entrenadora pokemon y convertirme; en la mejor maestra pokemon del mundo._

_Sobre mi familia... Mamá es novelista en la literatura pokemon, escribiendo novelas de suspenso, drama, romance y entre otras, también trabaja como dentista junto con su compañera; Mawile. Por otro lado papá; es cocinero y tiene su propio restaurante en el pueblo, todo gracias a sus conocimientos y estudios de las bayas, junto con su compañera Munchlax. Y por último se encuentra mi hermanita Lily, solo tiene dos años, pero le encanta muchísimos los pokemons, menos los Pidoves y no sé porque, siempre se la pasa jugando con Geo "el pequeño Pichu"._

_Ahora se preguntaran si esos son todos de la familia, la respuesta es no. Verán antes había otro más en la familia, ese era Lincoln mi hermano mayor, pero por razones personales Lincoln tuvo que irse a vivir con mis tíos de Royal Woods, cuando yo apenas tenía dos años. Así que durante varios años me sentí como hija única, a pesar de tener un hermano en otro lugar, hasta hace dos años en que nació Lily._

_Así que ahora tengo dos misiones; convertirme en la mejor maestra pokemon y encontrar, a mi hermano Lincoln, de seguro él ya inicio su aventura desde hace varios años. Pero eso no me detendrá en encontrarlo y desafiarlo a una batalla pokemon._

**_Fin del Pvo._**

* * *

La peliblanca se encontraba en la cocina tomando desayuno junto con sus padres, un pequeño momento familiar antes de iniciar su aventura. Ella ya estaba arreglada, solo le faltaba peinarse un poco, su vestimenta consistía; en una falda azul, camisa naranja con un símbolo color negro, chaqueta sin mangas color azul, zapatillas rojas y calcetines blancos.

Linka estaba comiendo con toda energía su desayuno, que sus padres le habían preparado; panqueques con manjar y mermelada, junto con una taza de milo.

—Están ricos los panqueques papá. —Comento la chica a su padre.

—Gracias hija, me alegro que te gusten… pero no te olvides de los pastelillos de higos, te darán mucha energía para el día.

—Jeje, si claro tus pastelillos de higo. —La peliblanca tomo un pastelillo y cuando vio que su padre estaba en lo suyo, aprovecho de dársela a Cliff, el pokemon felino de la familia. —Mmm… están muy ricos, gracias papá. —Aparento de haberse comido uno.

—Jaja… esa es mi campeona.

—Linka cariño, ¿ya decidiste que pokemon vas a escoger? —Pregunto Rita.

—Claro que si mamá —Respondió la alvina. —incluso pensé cual podría ser mi segunda opción en caso de que me atrasara un poco.

—No te preocupes hija a este paso, de seguro llegaras mucho antes de las diez. —Comento el Señor Lynn con tranquilidad, mientras que bebía un sorbo de café.

—Creo que si… Espera, como que las diez, la entrega de pokemons es a las nueve. —Fue entonces que la alvina alzo su mirada hacia el reloj de la cocina, que indicaba las nueve con treinta dos minutos, haciendo que le diera un ataque de pánico. —¡Rayos! Ya es muy tarde, ¿mamá porque no me despertaste temprano?

—Te lo dije Lynn. —Dijo Rita a su esposo, con un tono serio.

—Rayos, rayos y más rayos… —Empezaba a rascar su cabeza por el estrés. —si no voy ahora me quedare sin pokemon, y sin pokemon no podre iniciar mi aventura. —Se toma de inmediato su taza de milo, para luego tomar rumbo inmediato, hacia el laboratorio de la Profesora Lisa. —Los veo más tarde, los quiero.

—Linka, no olvides pasar al —Trato de hablar Rita, pero su hija ya había salido de la casa. —baño…

* * *

La alvina iba corriendo con todo lo que tenia hacia el laboratorio, que quedaba como quince minutos caminando desde su casa, también se debía pasar por un camino que estaba rodeado por un bosque.

Ella temía mucho de llegar y ver que ya no quedaban pokemons, sus sueños como maestras y encontrar a su hermano, se atrasarían demasiado. Siguió y siguió corriendo sin parar, hasta que le empezó a emerger una emergencia personal, que le impediría seguir avanzando.

—Ay no… porque tenía que pasar ahora. —Doblo un poco sus rodillas y estiro sus brazos hacia abajo. —Ay, detesto tener la vejiga tan pequeña. —Posiblemente no aguantaría hasta el laboratorio. A pesar que sus padres le dijeron que nunca debía meterse muy al fondo de los bosques, por los peligrosos que la habitaban, no tenía más opción. —Bueno, creo que metiéndome un poco al bosque, no será tan peligroso como dicen. —Entra al bosque y se dirige, hacia atrás de un arbusto para hacer sus necesidades. —Aaaaa…

Mientras tanto que la alvina hacia lo suyo, desde unos pequeños arbustos, emergían dos orejas color gris claro. También se escuchaba el sonido de un pokemon: —Evo…

Linka iba saliendo de los arbustos, mientras que terminaba de acomodarse su falda. Ahora podría continuar con su camino, sin ninguna incomodidad, hasta que aprecio esas orejas color grises provenientes de un arbusto y escucho el sonido: —Evo… —Sin dudas esto lleno de curiosidad.

La alvina se acerco hacia esas orejas para ver de qué pokemon se trataba. Ya estando muy cerca, el pequeño pokemon salió del arbusto, haciendo que la chica se asustara y cayera de espaldas, por esa repentina aparición.

—Auch, mi trasero. —Se quejo Linka para luego notar el pokemon; era pequeño, su cuerpo y cabeza eran de color gris claro, debajo de su cabeza llevaba un pelaje blanco, andaba en cuatro patas, posee una lanuda cola, grandes orejas y ojos. —¿Cuál es ese pokemon?

—Evo. —La criaturita se iba acercando hacia la chica, mirándola fijamente, pero sin intensiones de atacarla. Al parecer su atención o curiosidad, se debía por su cabellera. —¿Evo?

—Guau, eres muy bonito… o bonita dependiendo lo que sea. —La chica igual empezaba a tener una atracción hacia el pokemon, por su llamativo pelaje plateado. —Tu pelo es tan bonito como el mío, cool… me llamo Linka Loud. —Se presento junto con una sonrisa.

—¿Evo?… evo, evo… —La criatura empezó a brincar de felicidad, al parecer entre ellos estaba naciendo una conexión.

Así estuvieron por un buen rato, jugueteando los dos. Hasta que…

—Oye niña, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? —Pregunto una voz femenina.

—Ehh… —Esto preocupo a la muchacha, haciendo que se volteara de inmediato. —Es que yo… ¿Profesora Lisa?

—La misma en persona —Eso asombro a Linka, al tener enfrente a la mayor conocedora pokemon. —pero eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿Qué estás haciendo en el bosque? —Pregunto con un tono serio.

—Eehhh… —A la pobre alvina le empezó a darle un poco de vergüenza por la situación, hasta el punto de generar rubor en sus mejillas. Nunca imagino que su primera interacción con la mayor experta del mundo pokemon, fuera tan vergonzosa; rompiendo una de las reglas más básicas y tener que dar una respuesta igual de boba. —Eh… —Trago un poco de saliva. —Veras… yo me estaba dirigiendo hacia su laboratorio, pero de pronto, me dieron ganas de hacer pipi así que…

—Madre mía por todo los santos, ese es un eevee shiny. —Dijo la profesora con asombro, al ver que cerca de la alvina se encontraba dicho pokemon.

—¿Qué?, ¿Eevee shiny? —Pregunto Linka, para luego mirar fijamente al pokemon, que a pesar de la aparición de Lisa no se escabullo. —Con eres un eevee.

—Exacto, pero los eevees suelen ser de color marrón… es muy difícil encontrar uno de diferente color. Esto es magnífico.

—Vaya… con que Shiny, se refiere a un pokemon de distinto color, al normal.

—Sería bueno aprovechar este momento… pero no ando con otro pokemon, así que tendremos que intentarlo a la suerte. —Decía la profesora, mientras que sacaba una pokebola de su bolsillo. —Niña, ¿quieres hacer el honor?

—¿Espera que? —Linka se quedo confundida.

—Tienes pinta de ser entrenadora novata, así que no sería malo que lo intentaras… además, fuiste tú el que lo hayo. —Le ofrece la pokebola.

—No puedo creerlo, esto es un sueño hecho realidad… acepto. —Recibe la pokebola. Empieza a mirar fijamente al eevee, obviamente la criatura igual se queda mirándola fijamente, tal como si fuera un desafío.

—Solo te pido tres cosas; concentración, puntería y confianza. Solo estoy trayendo esa pokebola, y sería una lástima que se escapara.

—Entonces solo tengo un tiro, no puedo fallar. —Se queda mirando fijamente a la criatura. El Eevee igual la estaba mirando fijamente, tal como le dijera indirectamente; estoy esperando tu mejor golpe. Y no paraba de mover su colita.

—Muy bien Linka, solo un tiro —Se decía así misma. —concentración, puntería y esfuerzo. —Cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro, para luego lanzar la pokebola. —¡Pokebola ve!

La pokebola golpea justo en la cabeza de la criatura. La pokeball se abre, liberando una luz blanca que atrapa al eevee y lo lleva directamente a su interior. Empieza a dar dos rebotes en el suelo, para luego dar leves movimientos a sus lados, parpadeando una luz roja.

Las chicas estaban nerviosas, tal vez le habían dado al blanco, pero el pokemon se dejaría capturar tan fácilmente.

Tras tres series de leves movimientos, la pokebola se queda quieta, dejando de parpadear y emitiendo unos brillos con forma de estrella, siendo señal que la captura fue exitosa.

—Eso… —La peliblanca no podía creerlo.

—Lo hiciste niña, has capturado a eevee.

—¡Wuju, mi primera captura! —Exclamo Linka dando un brinco y levantado el brazo derecho, celebrando su primer logro.

—Impresionante, al parecer tuviste mucha suerte… aun así no estuvo nada mal para ser tu primera captura, pero no acostumbres, no siempre las capturas serán así de fáciles, la mayoría de veces tendrás que debilitarlos para capturarlos.

—Está bien… no puedo creerlo que haya capturado a mi primer pokemon. —La alvina seguía emocionada, hasta que le emergió una pregunta en su mente: —Espera un momento… ¿Profesora Lisa que está haciendo aquí?, pensé que estaba en el laboratorio.

—Pues estaba haciendo una pequeña incursión productiva con tres amigos voladores, hasta que te vi en las orillas del bosque y decidí acercarme, para que no te pasara algo.

—Perdón profesora, no quería interrumpir su incursión…

—Tranquila niña… La incursión se puede retomar otro momento, encontrar un pokemon Shiny de una especie difícil de encontrar, no es algo que se pueda ver todos los días. —La profesora se dirige hacia donde estaba la pokebola del eevee. —Pero eso, no vuelvas acercarte a los bosques sin compañía, puede haber pokemons muy peligro…

De pronto la pokebola empieza a rebotar.

—¿Eh?

La pokeball seguía rebotando, luego empezó a rebotar alrededor de la alvina.

—¡Sí es que este Pokemon es puro nervio! —Exclamo la profesora. Era algo raro, antes no había pasado con ningún otro pokemon, ya siendo entrenado o salvaje. Pero lo más raro vendría la pokebola se dirige hacia el camino que unía el pueblo con el laboratorio, se detiene para luego tomar impulso y rodar con toda velocidad en dirección al laboratorio. —¡Eh, pero que! ¡Espera, no te vayas! —La profesora, sin perder el tiempo fue tras la pokebola.

La peliblanca estaba totalmente confundida con lo que había visto, quizás era nueva como entrenadora, pero no podía negar que esto había sido raro; encontrarse con un pokemon shiny, toparse inesperadamente con la profesora Lisa, que su primera captura fuera exitosa y que luego la pokebola se volviera completamente loca.

Solo se trataba del comienzo de su aventura, Linka no sabía que otras sorpresas o locuras, iba a vivir durante su camino como entrenadora pokemon. Pero algo que si sabía; era que si se quedaba parada pensando en lo ocurrido, seguiría perdiendo el tiempo y no alcanzaría obtener un pokemon del laboratorio.

—¡Rayos! ¡Qué rayos Linka, porque estas tan torpe hoy! —Toma rumbo inmediato hacia el laboratorio, esperando que no fuera tan tarde para la entrega de pokemons.

Aunque ella no se había dado cuenta, que ya tenía su primer pokemon asegurado.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Bien amigos hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, de ser así pueden dejar su voto o comentario. Perdonen si hubo algún error ortográfico o de escritura, la pueden mencionar. **

**A pesar que hay varios fics de pokemon con tlh, sinceramente no llegan ser buenos, ni fieles, ya siendo anime, videojuegos o mangas.**

**Puntos a aclarar:**

**-Las hermanas como Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, etc… si existen, pero no son de la familia Loud, ya que estas aparecerán como líderes de gimnasio, en algunas su parte femenina y en otras su contraparte masculina (algunas como hermanas menores de los lideres).**

**-Nombre de la región que me salió un poco raro, es un juego de palabras con mi nombre real.**

**-Aparecerán pokemons de la primera hasta la sexta generación, aunque no todos.**

**Por ahora esos son los puntos por ahora.**

**También un saludo a Ezeroblack32 Ya que su historia; ¡Yo seré el mejor! Fue una inspiración para crear la mía, y por ahora lo considero como el mejor fic de pokemon con tlh.**

** ¡Bien amigos eso es todo y nos estamos viendo!**


	2. Lest Go Eevee!

**Capitulo 2: !Lest Go Eevee!**

—Rayos, rayos, rayos… porque siempre me tiene que pasar esto. —La joven de catorce años no paraba de correr, hasta llegar al laboratorio de la profesora Lisa, y así poder recibir a su primer pokemon. Se encontraba tan desesperada, que no se daba cuenta de lo chascona y rojiza, que iba quedando con el trote.

Sin dudas, el ejercicio físico no era lo suyo.

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que por fin, la alvina acababa de llegar al laboratorio. El lugar era un poco sencillo por fuera; estaba compuesto por dos pisos, su techo era de teja asfáltica gris, que por encima de ellos estaban instalado unos paneles solares como fuente de poder, y el revestimiento era un estuco color verde claro.

Pero por dentro; el laboratorio estaba repleto de maquinas, computadoras, libros, libretas, ect; todo lo que estaba relacionado con el estudio de los pokemons: las diferentes especies, las cadenas evolutivas, sus diferentes habitas, la gran variedad de tipos, y mucho más sobre esas increíbles criaturas.

—Permiso —Ingreso la peliblanca al laboratorio, luego con su voz agitada pregunto: —¿Hay alguien aquí?

—Hola niña. —Saludo un chico de diecisiete años, su cabello era color castaño y su vestimenta consistía; en un delantal blanco, pantalones rojo marrón, zapatos cafés y un par de anteojos. —Supongo que vienes a ver a mi prima, ¿cierto?

—Si… af, af, vengo por la profesora Lisa. —Respondió la alvina, que iba recuperando el aliento. —Tú debes ser su ayudante primo, ¿cierto?

—Exacto. También me dedico al estudio de los pokemons, me llamo Levi Oak. —Se presento a la chica.

—Es un gusto Levi… mi nombre es Linka Loud, ya estoy lista para convertirme en la mejor entrenadora pokemon. —Dijo la alvina con mucho entusiasmo y animo.

—Esa es la actitud… —Se fija en el desordenado cabello de la chica. —Deja adivinar; tu primer combate fue contra la almohada, ¿verdad?

La peliblanca tras escuchar eso ultimo, empieza arreglar su cabello de inmediato, acompañada de un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, al ser una situación algo a vergonzosa. —Jeje, ni tanto… es una larga historia.

—Vaya, vaya, con que nos volvemos a encontrar jovencita.

—Eh… profesora. —Comento la peliblanca, al apreciar; a Lisa bajando por las escaleras. —¿Usted, se acuerda de mí?

—Pues claro que sí, nos vimos hace un par de minutos. —Respondió, mientras que se acercaba hacia la peliblanca. —Además, como voy a olvidarme de la chica que hizo pipi en medio del bosque.

La pobre alvina se sonrojo, al estar invadida por una gran cantidad de vergüenza. Obviamente, esperaba que la profesora, la recordara por algo mucho más épico.

—Jejeje… tranquila, solo bromeaba un poco. —Dijo entre pequeñas carcajadas. —Como voy a olvidarme de la chica, que me ayudo a capturar un eevee shiny.

—Jeje, ahora si nos entendemos.

—Vaya… con que fue ella; quien lo capturo. —Comento Levi, estando asombrado por la futura habilidad de la peliblanca como entrenadora.

—Sí. —Ahora le dirige la palabra hacia la alvina. —Dime niña, ¿Qué haces por estos lados?

—Eh… bueno, no sé si usted recuerde que hoy yo iba a recibir; primer pokemon. Envié mi solicitud la semana pasada.

—aaa… ya recuerdo; tú eres Linka Loud, una de los cuatro chicos que iban a venir aquí, para poder recibir a su primer pokemon. —Se dirige hacia la escalera para poder subir al segundo nivel, no sin antes de invitar a la alvina: —Ven, acompáñame por aquí Linka.

La peliblanca asiente y se dispone acompañar, a la profesora hacia el segundo piso. Por otro lado Levi; se quedaría en el primer piso para organizar unas cosas, que son muy útiles para los entrenadores novatos.

* * *

Linka se encontraba muy emocionada; un momento que espero por mucho tiempo al fin había llegado, su gran camino y aventura por el mundo pokemon, estaba a punto de comenzar. Sobre todo; por fin tendría a su propio compañero. Pero, ¿Quién sería ese compañero?

—Debes estar muy ansiosa. —Comento la profesora.

—Claro que si profesora… me costó un poco en quedarme dormida anoche, la emoción y los nervios, no me permitían dormir en paz.

—Pues viendo la hora y del estado en que llegaste, demuestran que no dormiste como correspondía.

—Bueno solo un poco… es que anoche, me quede pensando y meditando; cual podría ser mi pokemon ideal para iniciar mi camino como entrenadora. Admito que me costó un poco, pero al final pude seleccionar, a mi primera opción —La peliblanca le empieza a dar un ataque de emoción, entusiasmo y nervios. —¡Escogeré a Mudkip!

—mmm… no es una mala opción, pero hay un pequeño problema; Mudkip se le fue dado a un chico que si respeto la hora citada.

—¿Qué? —La pobre alvina se empezó a preocupar, su primera opción ya no estaba disponible, probablemente los otros dos podían tener el mismo destino. —Rayos, yo quería a Mudkip… —Agacho un poco su cabeza. —pero bueno, de igual modo tengo seleccionado mi segunda opción; ¡Torchic!

—Aff… —Tras escuchar ese suspiro, significaba una mala noticia para la alvina. —Lo siento, pero a Torchic se lo llevo una chica que si llego temprano, incluso fueron diez minutos antes de las nueve.

—Ay no —Empezaba a desesperarse y a decepcionarse, al igual que la primera; su segunda opción ya no estaba disponible. —¿pero qué clase de broma cruel es esta?

—No se llama broma, sino responsabilidad.

—Rayos, ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? —Ahora solo le quedaba una opción, que a pesar de no ser de sus preferidos, como lo eran Mudkip y Torchic, era su única alternativa para poder iniciar con su aventura. Solo esperaba; que no haya tenido el mismo destino de los otros. —Entonces escogeré a Treecko.

—Ay niñita…

—Deja adivinar; también se lo llevaron. —Dijo sin ningún ánimo, ya estaba muy decepcionada y desanimada, incluso más de lo que esperaba.

—Pues sí, el que madruga Dios bendice… a final de cuentas gana el pokemon.

—Entiendo, ¿Por qué me tuve que quedarme dormida tan tarde? —Se preguntaba a sí misma con algo de tristeza. Acababa de llegar al segundo piso con la profesora, apreciando tristemente las capsula de los iniciales totalmente vacías, en verdad fueron entregados a alguien más. —Eso significa; que empezare mi aventura sola, sin ningún compañero pokemon, ¿verdad?

—Obviamente que no, está estrictamente prohibido; entrar a los bosques sin ningún compañero. Los pokemons salvajes son cosa seria, en especial cuando estos se encuentran en su etapa final. —Comento la profesora seriamente. —Así que por favor no seas tan tontuela.

—¿Entonces como lo hago? —Pregunto Linka con un tono desesperado y entristecido. —No quiero esperar tanto tiempo para poder dar, mis primeros pasos como entrenadora.

—Pues súper fácil muchacha, no por nada soy profesora. —Dijo Lisa, mientras que alzaba su mirada hacia una mesa; al lado izquierdo de la vitrina de los iniciales, encima de ella se encontraba una pokebola. —Todavía nos queda un pokemon más por entregar.

—¿Me lo dice enserio?... pero si Mudkip, Torchic y Treecko ya no están, ¿Qué pokemon es? —Preguntaba la alvina con intriga; por una parte su estado emocional iba mejorando, al ver que aun quedaba un pokemon para ella, pero también tenía mucha curiosidad por saber, cual era esa criatura en la pokebola; acaso seria uno que ya conocía, sería uno de sus favoritos o tan preferidos, sobre todo lograría formar un

fuerte lazo de entrenadora a Pokemon, con esa misteriosa criatura.

—Pues intenta de recordar; lo de esta mañana, cuando nos encontramos en el bosque.

Evo, evo, evo… era el sonido que la alvina recordaba, tras oír las palabras de la profesora Lisa; el gruñido de un pokemon que conoció durante la mañana. Pudo simpatizar con él a pesar de ser salvaje, sintiendo una pequeña conexión. Sobre todo, tuvo la fortuna de capturarlo con sus propias manos, siendo su primera práctica de captura, en especial; se trataba de una especie de color diferente a los otros.

Ese color era casi idéntico al suyo; siendo los indicios de su conexión con aquella criatura.

—¿Eevee?

La profesora asiente con su cabeza e indica, con su mano la pokebola; respondiéndole a la alvina indirectamente.

La muchacha de cabello blanco no podía creerlo; la profesora le estaba ofreciendo un pokemon bastante raro como inicial, sin mencionar que apenas lo consiguió hace unos minutos, obviamente se necesitaría más tiempo para analizarlo e investigarlo.

—¿Me lo dice enserio?, ¿en verdad usted me quiere darme a Eevee? —Preguntaba la alvina.

—Pues claro que sí, es el único pokemon que nos queda en el laboratorio… viendo tu actitud y personalidad como entrenadora, dudo mucho que quieras esperar por un largo tiempo para tener uno de los tres iniciales. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, Linka?

—Bueno si, pero… ¿está segura de darme a Eevee? —La alvina aun estaba dudosa y preocupada por esa opción, no era porque sentía disgusto hacia la criatura, sino porque pensaba que el laboratorio era un mejor lugar para él; ya saben estudios, análisis, etc. —Aunque sea un shiny súper raro.

—Aff… Linka, entiendo lo que me quieres decir. Los shinys son muy difíciles de encontrar, incluso la probabilidad de un entrenador para tomarse con uno; son menores al cero por ciento, sin mencionar que si fallas con la captura, es muy posible que nunca más se vuelvan a ver. Pero durante la mañana paso al distinto, te encontré a ti jugueteando con ese shiny y más encima, lo capturaste sin ningún problema, ni siquiera batallaste por él… quizás hayas pensado que fue cosa de suerte, pero no, porque durante ese pequeño tiempo en que jugueteaste con eevee, construiste un lazo de entrenador a pokemon. —Lisa al terminar de hablar, saca su botella de agua, para refrescar su garganta de tanto hablar.

—Entonces eevee y yo, tenemos ese lazo especial. —Comento despacio la alvina, para luego meditar las palabras de la profesora. Estaba en lo correcto, ella había sentido esa conexión con aquella criatura, a pesar que fue por un breve tiempo, se estaban volviéndose amigos y llevándose muy bien; eevee era su pokemon ideal para iniciar, no importaba su rareza, sino su lazo. —Eso es… —Por fin logro entenderlo: —Todavía están los tres iniciales, pero se dio cuenta que eevee y yo, estamos hechos para el uno. ¿Cierto?

—_"En que parte no entendió; que eevee es el único que nos queda, espero que no tenga mucho aire en la cabeza… por al menos capto lo más importante". _—Dijo la profesora en su mente, al notar la poca ignorancia o atención de la peliblanca. De igual modo le siguió la corriente: —Si muchacha, esa era la idea.

—¡Sí! —Dio un pequeño brinco y empezó a celebrar: —Tendré un pokemon, por fin podre ser una entrenadora. —Empezó a dar pasos, hacia la mesa en donde estaba la pokebola, pero al estar casi cerca del objeto, este empieza a rebotar como si nada. —¿Pero qué? —Quedo sorprendida, al ver nuevamente ese extraño comportamiento.

—Vaya… de nuevo la pokebola se está comportando como loco, es como; si el pokemon estuviera bastante emocionado o nervioso, para actuar nuevamente de esa manera. —Comento Lisa. Seguía sin entender ese comportamiento de la criatura, en especial que solo ocurría, cuando la peliblanca estaba cerca. —Esto es raro, hace rato estaba tranquilo, pero ahora que estás tú… no será que… haber tómalo de una vez, con confianza que no muerde.

La peliblanca asintió y procede en tomar la pokebola, con un poco de miedo y nervios por aquel comportamiento. Cuando ella estuvo a punto de tocarlo, la ball empezó a emitir una luz azul claro, y de pronto…

—¡Evo! —El pequeño eevee, había salido solo de su pokebola. —evo, evo… —Sacudía sus orejitas, al sentir la mano de la chica sobre su cabeza.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron las dos chicas, por la repentina aparición de eevee.

—Evo… —La criaturita, empieza a olfatear los dedos de la peliblanca. —… —Se queda observando fijamente a su entrenadora, hasta hacer una pequeña sonrisa y tocar la mano de Linka con su pata delantera, tal como si fuera un saludo o estrechada de manos. —evo, evo, evo…

—Je… —La peliblanca de apoco empieza a sonreír. —Je, también es un gusto amiguito.

—En realidad es una hembra.

—Evo, evo, evo… —Eevee da unos pequeñísimos brincos por la emoción. —evo, evo.

**¡Eevee es ahora compañera Pokémon de Linka!**

—Este ejemplar es bien curioso. —Comentaba la profesora Lisa, al estar maravillada por esas dos, en especial por el pokemon. —Sale de su pokebola y entra en ella como le antoja… pero por muy rebelde que sea, yo diría que le agradas mucho. ¿Le quieres ponerle mote?

—mmm… un mote, ósea un apodo. —Se queda pensando un poco, mientras que miraba a su compañera. —mmm… —Se queda pensando en el color de eevee, que era único para su especie. —Que te parece; Silvin, ¿te gusta?

—Evo, evo… —Respondió con entusiasmo a su entrenadora, le gustaba ese nombre.

—Entonces te llamare; Silvin. —Dijo, acompañada por una linda sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—Excelente, ya tienes a tu compañero pokémon. —Decía la profesora, a la chica. —Ahora te daré mi última invención... —Desde uno de los bolsillos, de su delantal; saca un pequeño aparato de color rojo, en la cual se parecía a un celular. —Con este aparato podrás registrar; los datos de los pokémons que vayas avistando o capturando. Es un tipo de enciclopedia vanguardista, cuyo nombra es… Pokédex. —Hace entrega del aparato a la peliblanca. —Solo tienes que apuntar al pokémon con la Dex, y así podrás tener su información.

—Okey, muchas gracias profesora. —Agradeció, mientras que recibía la Pokedéx.

—De nada… es mí deber preparar a los entrenadores, para que puedan ser grandes maestros en el futuro. Esto solo es el primer paso, tu aventura recién comienza… tienes un gran camino por recorrer. ¿Estás lista?

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Evo!

Las dos estaban listas para comenzar, su gran recorrido por la región de Bratian.

* * *

Minutos más tarde: Linka junto con Eevee bajarían al primer piso, encontrándose nuevamente con Levi. Él ya sabía que su prima, le daría a eevee a la chica, así que no le sorprendió mucho, a pesar de ser un pokémon raro para su especie.

Al igual que a los otros entrenadores, se encargaría; de entregar un pack especial para los novatos; consistía en cinco pokebolas normales, para que pudieran capturar y formar su equipo Pokémon. También incluía diez pociones, que permitiría curar a sus pokémons, cuando se encontraran en un daño crítico, sin ningún avistamiento de Centro-Pokémon.

La peliblanca agradecería por la entrega de recursos, mientras que Levi le desearía mucha suerte en su viaje. También le recomendaría, que fuera hacia donde sus padres, antes de aventurar.

Que al parecer, no fue necesario.

—¿Papá, mamá, Lily? —Les preguntaba la alvina muy confundida, al ver a sus dos padres (que estaban acompañados por sus compañeros pokémons) y hermanita, afuera de la entrada del laboratorio. —¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Acaso no es obvio, nos venimos a despedir de ti cariño. —Respondió su padre, que procedió en abrazar a su hija, junto con unas lagrimas. —Mi niña ya esta grandecita, snif, snif…

—Papá, por favor no me avergüences. —Dijo la peliblanca con un pequeño rubor, le resultaba un poco incomodo, cuando su padre se ponía sentimental. —No era necesario que vinieran, yo iba a pasar a la casa.

—Lo sé tesoro, pero tu padre insistió bastante. —Dijo Rita, mientras que notaba el curioso compañero de su hija. —Vaya, con que ese es tu compañero.

—Si mamá —Respondió, mientras que se separaba del abrazo de su padre. —es un eevee, lo llame Silvin.

—Guau… es un pokémon bastante bonito, aunque no recuerdo que fuera uno de los tres iniciales.

—Pues, es una larga historia… jeje.

—Pero cariño, los eevees son de color marrón, ¿porque este es de color gris? —Preguntaba su padre, al notar la diferencia de color de la criatura.

—Es un pokémon shiny; un pokémon de color diferente a los de su especie, son muy difíciles y poco probables de encontrar. —Respondió Linka, mientras que cargaba a Silvin.

Los padres se sorprendieron, tras oír lo que si hija había dicho, desde hace varios años escucharon esa palabra shiny, pero nunca lograron de toparse con uno para comprobarlo, hasta ahora. Sin dudas su hija era una suertuda.

Los Señores Louds pasaron varios minutos conversando con su hija alvina, ya que pasaría un largo tiempo en que no la verían, sin mencionar que estaría bastante lejos de su casa. Aunque Rita si lograba controlar sus emociones, no como su delicado esposo. Por otro lado Silvin estaba socializando con los Pokémons de los padres de Linka, en la cual si resultaba ser una buena y agradable relación entre ellos.

Antes de despedirse, la Señora Loud, le hizo entrega de unos objetos para su hija; un mapa de toda la región de Bratian, un Pokegear; para que se pudieran comunicar en cualquier momento con tan solo marcar el contacto, y un par de guantes negros muy deseados por la alvina.

Por otro lado su padre, le entrego; unas bayas silvestres para sus pokémons, una libreta para que anotara algunas cosas importantes, y una mochila con algunos útiles en ella; alimentos, ropa extra, y papel higiénico. Sin mencionar que aún le quedaba espacio extra, para guardar sus demás objetos.

—Gracias papá y mamá —Agradeció la alvina, abrazando a sus padres y a Lily, siendo su despedida. —Los quiero, prometo que estaré bien y que traeré de vuelta a Lincoln, lo hare por ti Lily. —Acaricia el cabello de su hermanita, siendo la promesa que la menor; conocería a su hermano.

—Se que lo harás tesoro, pero no olvides que si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos… igual estaremos ahorrándote dinero para tu viaje, así no te hará falta. —Comentaba Rita, luego dirige la palabra a Silvin. —Por favor cuida a mi hija. —Eevee asiente; evo.

Tras despedirse, los Señores Louds con Lily y sus compañeros regresaron a su casa. Aunque Rita tendría que consolar a su esposo, durante la caminata.

Ahora si estaba lista para iniciar.

—¿Estás listo Silvin? —Pregunto la peliblanca a su compañera, mientras que se colocaba los guantes que su madre le regalo.

—Evo. —Respondió la criatura dando un brinco, siendo un sí. Luego se monto en el hombro de su entrenadora.

—Bien. —Hace una mirada de confianza. —Comencemos… ¡Lets go!

La peliblanca procedió en continuar con el camino del bosque, ya que este estaba conectado; con la primera ciudad de la región. Estaba muy ansiosa por enfrentar distintos entrenadores, capturar a distintos pokémons, superar distintos desafíos. Sobre todo encontrarse con su hermano mayor y desafiarlo, a una batalla pokémon, junto con su compañera Silvin.

¿Qué desafíos o retos, le esperaran a Linka y Silvin?, ¿Sobretodo lograran superarlo?

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

—¡Rayos! Me olvide dar mi contacto a Linka. —Lisa salió de inmediato para alcanzar a la alvina.

* * *

**Bien amigos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, de ser así pueden dejar su voto o comentario, sobre todo disculpen por la demora o por algún error.**

**Datos:**

**-El Mote de Eevee; Silvin. Se debe por su color, que se asemeja al plateado, y como saben plata en ingles es Silver.**

**-La frase Lest go, es referencia a los videojuegos de Pokémon del mismo nombre, con Pikachu y Eevee.**

**-Desde un principio pensaba usar los de Jotho como iniciales, pero se me hizo interesante usar los de Hoem, aunque no resultaron ser relevantes. POR EL MOMENTO.**

**Eso es todo, nos vemos!**


	3. Rivales

**Capitulo 3: Rivales.**

Nuestra amiga peliblanca, al fin había dado inicio a su aventura y camino; como entrenadora pokemon, junto con su nueva compañera; Silvin. Marchándose de su pueblo natal y alejándose de su familia, para poder recorres todas las ciudades y hábitats, que posee la región de Bratian, con el objetivo de convertirse en la mejor entrenadora del mundo.

Como su primer objetivo, tenía que cruzar el bosque verde; una zona en que habitan una gran cantidad de pokemons tipo insecto y planta. Con ello llegaría a la ciudad Cuarzo, en donde encontraría su primer desafío a superar, siendo nada menos que su primera batalla de gimnasio.

Primeramente debía entrenar y conocer, mucho más a su eevee, ya que su nivel de experiencia era novato. Enfrentándose tal cual, contra el líder de gimnasio, ellas terminarían mordiendo el polvo. Así que mediante avanzaban con su camino, iban enfrentándose con las criaturas que se cruzaban o estorbaban su paso. Entre ellos estaban los Bellsprout, Kricketot, Paras…

Pero ninguna de esas criaturas, resultaban lo suficientemente llamativos, para la alvina de capturarlos y formarlos parte de su equipo. Aunque de igual forma, le ayudaba bastante para conocer los ataques básicos que poseía Silvin, siendo placaje y látigo. Además, que al vencer a un entrenador con su Patrat, hizo que Eevee aprendiera gruñido; un movimiento que podía bajar el nivel de ataque al oponente. Sin mencionar, que se gano 120 pesos por derrotarlo.

Sin embargo, aunque Silvin fuera fortaleciéndose de a poco, como mínimo debía capturar un pokemon más. Ella no siempre dependerá de un solo pokemon, ni siquiera en su etapa de novata, era más que obvio, que el líder de gimnasio tendría más de un solo pokemon.

Cuando la alvina estaba a punto de sacar su mapa, noto a una pequeña y curiosa criatura entre unos árboles; tenía la apariencia de una oruga, color rojo y con púas sobre su lomo.

—Guau… ¿Cuál es ese pokemon? —Ella sin perder el tiempo, saca su pokedex para luego, apuntarlo directamente hacia la pequeña oruga.

El aparato entrego la siguiente información, mediante una voz electrónica: **Wurmple: Se encarama en las ramas de los árboles y su alimento principal son las hojas. El hilo que escupe por su boca se solidifica al contacto con el aire, ralentizando los movimientos del enemigo. Mucha precaución con sus púas. **

—Wurmple… con que puede ralentizar al enemigo, eso es genial. —Comentaba la peliblanca, teniendo un ataque de emoción, por encontrar a su segundo pokemon ideal. —Vas a ser mío… —Saca una de las pokebolas, que le dieron en el laboratorio. Se pone en posición de lanzamiento —Muy bien Linka, solo recuerda los puntos claves de la profesora Lisa; puntería y confianza… ¡Pokebola Ve! —Lanza la pokeball, directamente hacia Wurmple.

La pokebola se dirigía directamente hacia la oruga. La puntería de la chica parecía estar acertada, su nivel de confianza estaba al máximo, todo apuntaba que la captura iba ser exitosa… si no fuera por un pequeño detalle, que se le paso por alto.

—Wurm… —La oruga se había dado cuenta de la presencia y acción de la muchacha, así que realiza un ataque de disparo demora; escupiendo un hilo blanco desde su boca, con ella atrapa la pokebola. Luego toma un poco de impulso y se la devuelve; lanzándosela directamente hacia ella.

Linka al no reaccionar a tiempo, recibe el golpe del objeto, justamente en su nariz.

—¡Auch! ¡Mi Nariz! —Exclamo del dolor, cubriéndose de inmediato su parte afectada. —Ay-y… ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya. ¡Al ataque Silvin!

—…— No hubo ninguna respuesta, ni acción.

La peliblanca al no entender, porque su compañera no reaccionaba, se voltea; apreciando como su Eevee tomaba una siesta. Silvin al sentirse un poco agotada por las batallas anteriores, decidió tomar una breve siesta, cuando apenas su entrenadora iba a revisar el mapa.

—Esto debe ser una broma… —Al voltearse nuevamente, noto que Wurmple trataba de escaparse, trepándose por uno de los arboles. —¿Qué? —Ella sin perder el tiempo, recoge la pokebola del suelo y se dirige hacia él, antes que llegara a la cima del árbol. —Oye, ¿Dónde crees que vas?... aun no terminamos, no te dejare escapar tan fácilmente.

—Wurm… —La oruga ya estaba muy fastidiada, así que nuevamente, realiza un ataque de disparo demora, pero en esta vez directamente hacia la alvina.

El rostro de la peliblanca, había quedado totalmente cubierto por la tela, provocándole fastidio y molestias; tanto para su respiración como su visión, así que trato de quitárselo de inmediato. Por otro lado Wurmple, ya se había escondido entre los arboles; librándose de la presencia de la alvina, no sin antes de hacerle unos tonos de burla.

—mmm… —La muchacha trataba de quitarse la pegajosa y dura tela sobre su rostro, con unas pocas complicaciones e intentos fallidos pudo quitárselo de encima, quedando un poco chascona y con pequeñísimos rasguños en su rostro. —af, af, af… rayos, que d-desastre.

* * *

—Rayos… se supone que tiene, que haber un letrero por aquí. —Comentaba Linka con un tono de confusión, sin quitarle la vista a su mapa de papel. —No. Creo que me equivoque de camino otra vez… ¿Por qué las letras, tienen que ser tan chiquitas?

Transcurrieron las horas desde que llegaron al bosque verde, y no lograban, encontrar el camino hacia la ciudad Cuarzo. Debido que el mapa, que su madre le había dado, estaba un poco viejo y desgastado, sin mencionar que sus indicaciones y letras, llegaban ser muy pequeñas, complicándole a la visión de la alvina.

Por otro lado su compañera, estaba apreciando inocentemente el paisaje y la compañía, de su entrenadora. Todavía sentía un poco de agotamiento, pero no lo demostraba por completo; debido que no era de esos pokemons, que permanecía tranquilamente dentro de su pokebola, ni siquiera para tomar un descanso, ya que prefería estar al lado de su entrenadora y seguir, cada uno de sus pasos evolutivos.

La peliblanca continuaba analizando su mapa, esperando entenderlo de una u otra manera, mientras que se rascaba su cabeza por inercia. Lastimosamente, no logro el resultado esperado. Pero eso no sería lo peor; ya que llegaría alguien indeseado para ella.

—¿Enserio, usas un mapa de papel? —Preguntaba una voz femenina en tono de burla.

—Maldición, lo que me faltaba. —Comento la peliblanca, tras reconocer de inmediato esa voz femenina. Se dispone en mencionar su nombre con fastidio: —Cristina…

Ella al voltearse aprecio a su antigua compañera de colegio; una chica que parecía tener la misma edad, piel blanca, cabello pelirrojo, vestimenta color azul marino y era un poco más alta que ella, sin mencionar que poseía un mejor desarrollo físico.

—Vaya Linka, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. —Dijo la pelirroja.

—Lo mismo digo… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto la alvina, con un tono algo pesado.

—Uf, vaya manera de saludar… es bastante obvio, voy hacia ciudad Cuarzo. —Respondió Cristina del mismo tono, mientras que apreciaba a la pequeña criatura de color gris, que se encontraba detrás de Linka. —¿Ese Eevee es tuyo?

—Pues sí, es mi compañera. Se llama Silvin. —Presento a su pokemon.

—¡Evo! —Exclamo Silvin, siendo un tipo de saludo.

La pelirroja se queda observando detalladamente al pokemon, debido que sospechaba algo extraño en ella. —Pero…

—Jaja, lose… —Hablo anticipadamente la peliblanca, con un tono medio presumido. —Preguntaras; ¿Por qué es de color gris?... jeje, es porque…

—No exactamente. Iba a decirte; que no es de los pokemons, que entregan en el laboratorio, ¿acaso te quedaste dormida? —Tras preguntar eso, la alvina cayó de espalda. —En todo caso no me sorprende, siempre fuiste la más descuidada de la clase… sinceramente, no me esperaba verte como entrenadora.

—Pues fíjate que te equivocaste. —Reprendió, mientras que se ponía de pie. —Yo cuando me propongo algo, lo cumplo… así que el titulo de la mejor entrenadora Pokemon, pronto tendrá nuevo dueño —Palmeaba su pecho, como indicación; de quien seria ese título a futuro. Rematándolo con la siguiente frase y con su lengua afuera, como burla: —y no serás tú.

—Evoy… —Exclamo Silvin, tratando de apoyar a su dueña.

—Jaja, si claro. Sigue soñando con cosas imposibles… —Se burlaba Cristina de la peliblanca, pero luego cambia a un tono más serio: —Envés de alardear, tengamos una batalla para comprobarlo. —Desde su bolsillo saca una pokebola. —¿Te tinca?

—Je, hasta que al fin dices algo inteligente… pues claro que si, ¿Silvin, que me dices?

—Evoy… —Acepta el reto.

—Bien, ¿hacemos batalla de tres contra tres?

—Si… ¿espera que?, ¿ya tienes tres pokemons? —Pregunto la peliblanca con algo de asombro.

—Pues claro que si, un entrenador no puede depender de un solo pokemon… —Respondió Cristina. —No me digas que… —No término la frase, ya que lo veía demasiado obvio. —Por Dios. Está bien, será un uno contra uno… espero que tu pokemon, sea más que una cara bonita.

—Lo será… ¡Vamos Silvin! Enseñemos de cómo está hecho nuestro potencial.

Las dos entrenadoras se deslizan hacia atrás; dejando un espacio para la batalla pokemon. Sin darse cuenta que, entre los arboles había un chico que las observaba.

**¡Cristina ha desafiado a Linka!**

—Silvin, lets go. —La alvina manda a su compañera, a la zona de batalla.

—Mi turno. —La pelirroja lanza su pokebola. —¡Vamos Pidgeotto!

La pokeball se abre, liberando un destello blanco y con ello, se revela a un pokemon con la apariencia de un ave; plumaje color café claro, un poco más blanco en su pecho, plumas rosadas sobre su cabeza, y pequeñas franjas negras en sus ojos.

—_Vaya… no es de los pokemons iniciales del laboratorio, debe ser de los que atrapo. _—Se decía en su mente la peliblanca.

—¿Qué tal? Fue la primera captura que hice, fue cerca del bosque que rodea nuestro pueblo.

—Bonito, pero deja a un lado los blablá e iniciemos de una buena vez. —Dijo la peliblanca, para luego ordenar a su compañera el primer movimiento: —Comencemos, Silvin usa gruñido.

—¡E-EVOY! —Eevee inicia el combate, realizando un potente grito hacia su oponente. Con el objetivo de no recibir daños críticos.

—Pidg… —El pokemon de Cristina, intenta de resistir el ataque con sus alas.

—Es inútil… Pidgeotto usa ataque rápido. —Ordeno la pelirroja. Su ave se dirige rápidamente hacia Eevee, tal como si fuera un placaje, pero con mayor velocidad.

—Esqui… —No pudo terminar, debido que su pokemon no logra reaccionar a tiempo, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su pecho; empujándolo a unos pocos metros. —Ay no, ¿estás bien? —Pregunto preocupadamente a su compañera.

—E-eevo. —Respondió, mientras que se ponía de pie; demostrando que no fue nada grave y que podía seguir peleando. Haciendo que su entrenadora sonriera y diera la siguiente orden: —Genial… usa placaje.

—Contraataca con tornado.

—Pidgeo… —El ave empieza agitar sus alas, creando un pequeño tornado. De ese modo atrapa a Silvin en las alturas, negando totalmente su ataque.

El tornado empezó a desvanecerse de apoco, hasta el punto de desaparecer, con ello provocando una dolorosa caída para la criatura gris. Provocándole un poco más de daño.

—Resiste Silvin, no te rindas. —Animaba la peliblanca a su pokemon.

—¿Por qué no se rinden de una vez? —Preguntaba Cristina, al ver que el pokemon de Linka, no era rival para su Pidgeotto. —Es más que obvio el resultado.

—Ya cállate, esto aun no termina.

_—mmm… la alvina no está concentrada, se está dejando guiar por la ira antes de pensar bien el siguiente movimiento… De ese modo no podrá ganar la batalla. _—Dijo en su mente el chico, que observaba cuidadosamente la batalla de las entrenadoras.

—mff… lo que digas, pero eso no impide lo que es obvio. —Dijo la pelirroja con toda tranquilidad. —Vamos, intenta de dar tu mejor golpe. —Le pidió a la alvina, sin preocupación. Cabe por resaltar que su criatura, estaba de igual de confiado que ella.

—Bien… tú lo pediste. ¡Vamos Silvin, usa placaje con todas tus fuerzas! —Ordeno la peliblanca, sin pensar o planear una táctica. Luego su Eevee obedeciera y realizara el ataque.

—Ja, tontas… ¡Pidgeotto usa ataque de arena!

—Pidgeo… —Empieza agitar sus alas, creando una ráfaga de arena; que golpea a Silvin, deteniendo su ataque y dándole complicaciones a su visión.

—Ay no…

—Ahora usa ataque rápido. —Ordeno la pelirroja. Tan pronto que dio la orden, su criatura alada realizo nuevamente su ataque con alta velocidad; golpeando directamente a la criatura peli-gris, pero en esta vez lo acorralo contra el suelo, con sus potentes garras. La pobrecita no podía librarse, al tener un nivel de fuerza inferior (por al menos con forcejeos no lo lograría).

—¡Silvin! —Exclamo la peliblanca con desesperación, al ver su compañera acorralada.

—Ahora usa picotazo.

Con apenas oír esa orden, Pidgeotto empieza a picotear a Silvin, sin ninguna piedad o compasión. La criatura peli-gris soltaba gritos de dolor con cada picoteo, mientras que trataba de liberarse.

Pudo haber si por un largo rato, sino porque…

—¡Ya basta! ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE! —Exclamo la peliblanca entre lágrimas, mientras que se acercaba al campo de batalla, para recoger a su compañera.

—Pidgeotto es suficiente, regresa. —Dijo Cristina, mientras que apuntaba su pokebola hacia él; liberando una luz roja que envuelve a su pokemon y lo regresa, directamente a su pokeball. —Esto fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba.

—Silvin… estas… —No continuo con su pregunto, ya que vio que era demasiado absurda para esta circunstancia. —Por favor perdóname.

—Evo… —Dijo débilmente Eevee.

—Ja, lo vez… no estás lista para ser entrenadora, aun sigues siendo la misma perdedora de antes. —Decía Cristina con una combinación de burla y seriedad, mientras que le daba la espalda a Linka para poder, seguir su camino hacia ciudad Cuarzo. —De nada te sirve un pokemon de color raro, sino sabes cómo usarlo… mejor te hubieras quedado en casa con tus padres. —Tras decir eso último, se retira, dejando sola a una devasta peliblanca junto con su debilitado pokemon.

—Pobre chica.

* * *

La peliblanca se encontraba sentada en un tronco, junto con su compañera, al frente de un rio.

—Tranquila, con esto te sentirás mejor. —Dijo Linka, mientras que aplicaba poción a Silvin.

—Evo… —Trataba de aguantarse esa aplicación de espray.

A pesar que no había sido un daño grave, Linka se sentía terriblemente mal con solo ver esos rasguños en su compañera. Todo eso le hacía pensar, que ella era una pésima entrenadora y que Cristina tenía razón; seguía siendo la misma niña descuidada de la escuela, la misma que actuaba por inercia y no pensaba dos veces las cosas. Ni siquiera se había recordado el paso más importante, que la profesora Lisa le había enseñado; concentración, no serbia de nada tener buena puntería y ser confianzuda, si no prestaba atención detalladamente las cosas.

_No te acostumbres, no siempre las capturas serán así de fáciles, la mayoría de veces tendrás que debilitarlos para capturarlos._

—Como rayos pude ser tan tonta y descuidada, ni siquiera puedo capturar mi segundo pokemon… y Cristina ya tenía tres pokemons. —Aun recordaba esa amarga batalla, tanto de los errores que cometió como de las desventajas que tuvo. Sobre todo no podía olvidar, lo último que le había dicho; _mejor te hubieras quedado en casa con tus padres_. —Quizás ella tenía ra…

—Duele perder, ¿cierto? —Pregunto una voz masculina.

—Si… ¿Eh? —Ella se voltea, apreciando a un chico de pantalones azules claro, camisa amarilla, chaqueta azul marino, cabello negro, piel de color y usaba anteojos. —¿Cómo sabes?

—Pues estaba recorriendo por aquí y pude notar su pelea, se me hizo muy interesante, así que no pude resistir en verla. —Respondió el chico.

—Ya veo… así que ya sabes mi desastroso resultado. —Comentaba sin ningún ánimo, mientras que acariciaba a su pokemon.

—Desastroso si fue y mucho, pero eso no significa que seas una mala entrenadora… sino que aun te falta un largo camino por recorrer, como la sincronización con tu compañera.

—¿Sincronización?

—Sí. No sé si notaste que el pokemon de esa chica respondía de inmediato las órdenes, e incluso mucho antes de escucharla… eso es cuando el entrenador y su pokemon son uno solo. Para ganar una batalla no solo dependerá de la fuerza del pokemon, sino también que su entrenador este sincronizado con él para hacer los ataques en el momento exacto.

—Entiendo… —Comento Linka, mirando a su Eevee. —Entonces debo seguir entrenando, hasta conseguir esa sincronización.

—Exacto, ¿aunque no sé si te fijaste en otro detalle? —Pregunto el pelinegro.

—¿Cuál?

—El pokemon con que se enfrentaron, fue un Pidgeotto; la forma evolucionada de Pidgey… eso significa que su experiencia y fuerza, era mucho mayor que el de Eevee.

—Entonces, ¿no había posibilidad que yo ganara?

—No… De ahí nace la frase; si no puedes ganar con fuerza busca la manera. —Respondió el chico, enseñándole algo importante. —No solo se trata de ganar con la fuerza, siempre hay que analizar las circunstancias y al oponente que tienes al frente, de buscar sus puntos débiles, ver cuáles son tus ventajas y desventajas, de cómo puedes sacar provecho con lo que tienes… De esa manera el pokemon más pequeño, podrá vencer el pokemon más grande. Por eso es importante que el entrenador este sincronizado y concentrado en su compañero, sin importar al rival que tienes enfrente. Ahora que harás; dejaras que esa derrota te desanime a regresar a casa, o aprenderás de ello y seguirás con tu camino, ¿Qué decides?

—… —La alvina se quedo en silencio por un momento, pensando en todo lo que ese chico le había dicho. Observa a su compañera, que la miraba seriamente, no por enojo, sino para que tomara la decisión correcta, ella apoyaba esa idea de seguir adelante aprendiendo de sus derrotas. —Yo —Se pone de pie, cargando a su criatura peli-gris. —seguiré con mi camino y me convertiré en la mejor entrenadora pokemon.

El chico tras oír eso sonrió y le dijo: —Excelente, esa es la verdadera actitud. —observa a su compañera. —Tienes un pokemon muy bonito —Desde su bolsillo saca unas bayas redondas de color azul. —Ten, dale esto le ayudara un montón.

—Gracias. —Agradeció, recibiendo las bayas para luego dárselas a Silvin.

—… —Silvin come de las bayas, después de unos segundos sonríe, sintiéndose mejor. —¡Evoy!

—Je, como puedo agradecer-telo… —La peliblanca al levantar su vista, se dio cuenta que el chico ya no está, había desaparecido de un rato a otro. —Qué raro… —Pero a pesar que no pillo señales del chico, encontró algo más. —No… —A pocos metros se notaba un letrero, que indicaba la dirección hacia la ciudad Cuarzo. —Genial, ¿estás lista Silvin?

—¡Evoy! —Respondió Silvin, para luego lamer la mejilla derecha de su dueña.

—…—La peliblanca se quedo un poco en silencio con los ojos llorosos, para luego sonreírles y seguir firmes con su camino.

Pero antes de seguir, se cruzo un viejo amigo.

—Wurmple, jeje…

—¡Evo! —El peli-gris al sentirse mejor, salta hacia el piso, esperando la señal de su entrenadora.

—Bien, creo que es la hora de tener nuestra primera revancha. —Dijo la peliblanca, en esta vez no iba a fallar, al igual que no iba volver a perder, contra Cristina en la próxima vez. —¡Vamos!

* * *

**Bien amigos, hasta aquí llega el capitulo, disculpen por la demora y también si hubo algún error ortográfico.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y también quiero agradecerle a Ezeroblack32 por el fan-art que me gusto muchísimo, convirtiendose en la nueva portada para esta historia ;-)**

**También si quieren ver mas fan-arts, de este fic y entre otros, pueden visitar mi devian-art.**

**!Nos vemos!**


	4. Antes del gimnasio

**Capitulo 4: Antes del gimnasio.**

—Hola mamá. —Saludaba la peliblanca, mediante de su Pokegear. Estaba sentada en una silla de espera del Poke-Center.

—Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás? —Se escuchaba su voz en aquel aparato.

—Si bien. No hace mucho llegue a la ciudad Cuarzo, ahora estoy en el centro pokemon...

—¡Increíble, ya has llegado a ciudad Cuarzo! —Comento Rita asombrada por el tiempo que tardo su hija, en llegar aquella ciudad. —Tu padre y a mí nos costó una semana completa... mientras que a ti solo cuatro días, enserio eres genial tesoro.

—Jeje... no es para tanto igual me costó un poco.

—Pues así es la vida de un entrenador, habrá momentos difíciles donde tendrás que levantarte y seguir luchando.

Eso le hizo recordar su derrota contra Cristina y la charla con aquel entrenador desconocido. Debía seguir esforzándose y no desanimarse con cada tropiezo, en especial cuando su camino apenas iniciaba, y pronto realizaría su primer desafío.

—Creo que tienes razón...

—¿Y Silvin como esta?

—Ella está en curaciones junto con mi nuevo pokemon... estaban muy agotados con el viaje.

—Con que tienes un nuevo compañero, felicitaciones hija.

—Gracias mamá. Iré a ver mis pokemons...

—Espera un poquito hija, te quería avisar que hoy he salido a la calle y te he comprado algo útil.

—¿Enserio?, eso es genial. —La alvina se emocionaba por la noticia, hasta que…

—Perdona, pero lo he comprado con el dinero que tenias ahorrado.

—Espera que... —La felicidad de la chica se convirtió en una de shock, con uno mini ojos negros.

—El pago está listo, solo debes ir a la tienda pokemon y dar tu nombre al repartidor... Espero que te guste.

—…—

—Cuídate mucho tesoro, te quiero.

—Igualmente mamá. —Se despidieron para luego colgar la llamada. —A-ayyy... —Se quejaba sigilosamente. —Deje mi dinero en casa para no gastármelo tan rápido, pero creo que mamá lo hará en un abrir y cerrar de ojo... espero que sea algo útil.

—¡Linka Loud! —Llamaba la enfermera.

La alvina fue a presentarse de inmediato con la enfermera, para recibir sus pokemons totalmente restaurados.

—Gracias por esperar... Tu equipo ha recobrado toda su energía. —Comentaba la chica de cabello rosado y bata blanca, mientras que entregaba las pokebolas a su dueña. —Vuelve cuando quieras.

—Muchas gracias enfermera Joy. —Agradeció la muchacha. De pronto una de las pokebolas se abrió sola, dejando salir a Silvin que se sacudía. —Jeje... no le gusta estar encerrada.

—Pero que tierno. —Comento con dulzura, para luego decirles: —

—Por las dudas tenemos habitaciones en segundo piso para los entrenadores, si gusta.

—Muy amable, pero creo que primero iré a dar una vuelta... ¿listo Silvin?

—Evoy.

* * *

La alvina junto con su compañera estaban en la tienda, pasando a retirar la compra que había hecho su madre, que consistía en un antídoto; una medicina en espray que contrarresta los efectos del veneno de un pokemon.

Después de todo no era tan decepcionante, el pequeño sacrificio de sus ahorros. Le podría ser útil cuando se enfrentara a un pokemon tipo veneno y la pusiera en líos, aunque recordaba que el líder de gimnasio (ciudad Cuarzo) no se especificaba en ese tipo.

También compro una bolsa (2 kilos) de comida pokemon, para alimentar y fortalecer a sus dos criaturas.

Cuando salieron de la tienda para volver al Poke-Center, a pocos metros se toparon con un pleito. Un joven pecoso de cabello rojizo y chaqueta verde, estaba molestando a un anciano, tal como si le hubiera quitado algo importante, y quisiera burlarse de su edad y mala destreza.

El viejito trataba de recuperarlo, pero por obvias razones no lo conseguía. Además no le salía ninguna palabra de su boca, en cambio hacia unos sonidos raros y débiles, tal como si no tuviera dentadura o le faltara algunos dientes.

La peliblanca odiaba ese tipo de actitudes y aprovechamientos, sobre todo con los de tercera edad. Así que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Oye tú... déjalo en paz!

El pelirrojo y el anciano se detuvieron, para después voltearse hacia donde escucharon la voz.

—¡No te entrometas mocosa! —Reclamo el chico. —Solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco.

—Esa no es forma de divertirse, en cambio deberías estar avergonzado por aprovecharte de un pobre anciano... —Regañaba la alvina, sumamente molesta. —así que mejor devuélvele lo que le quitaste y discúlpate.

—No eres mi madre para darme órdenes... ¿Qué piensas hacer, eh?

La peliblanca guardo silencio por unos segundos, pero ya tenía una idea para detenerlo, la cual no dudaría en hacerlo. Aparte que le ayudaría un poco más en prepararse, antes de hacer su primera batalla de gimnasio.

—¿Qué te parece si lo arreglamos con una batalla?

—¡Evo! —Silvin la apoyaba.

—Ja, en verdad crees tener las agallas para desafiarme...

—Porque no... ¿Acaso tienes miedo de combatir contra una chica? —Pregunto con un tono burlón.

El pelirrojo se fastidio por el comentario de la chica, pero se quedo pensando y analizando, en la petición de la peliblanca. A simple vista le parecía ser la típica entrenadora novata, que jugaba a ser el héroe. Creía que podría sacarle provecho, ya que no le parecía tan ruda o fuerte.

—Está bien, acepto tu petición.

—Genial, si gano...

—Dejare en paz al anciano y le devolveré su cosa. —Anticipo el chico. —pero si pierdes, tendrás una cita conmigo... y serás tú quien pague.

—Hiu, que asco... —Comento la chica con un tono apagado y algo asqueada. Pero no pensaba retroceder, sobre todo porque confiaba bastante en sus pokemons y de algunas estrategias. —Pero acepto, ya que no se cumplirá tu petición... porque no perderé.

—Ja, no te confíes mucho... porque yo Chandler, te daré una paliza que nunca olvidaras. —Saco una pokebola. —Sera un dos contra dos.

—Vale.

**¡Linka ha desafiado a Chandler!**

—¡Koffing sal! —Exclamo el pelirrojo, mientras que lanzaba su pokebola; liberando a su pokemon.

La criatura se asemejaba a un globo flotante con rostro, color morado, y tenía un extraño símbolo en su pecho. También liberaba unos gases por sus agujeros que sobresalían de su cuerpo, y no paraba de sonreír.

—¿Koffing? —La alvina saco su pokedex y escanea la criatura del rival, obteniendo la siguiente información: **Koffing: Contiene sustancias toxicas que se mezclan con desperdicios para provocar una reacción química, que libera un gas tremendamente venenoso.**

—_Con que es venenoso... debo tener cuidado. —_Dijo en su mente, teniendo algo de nervios. Luego le pregunto a Silvin: —¿Estas lista?

—¡Evoy! —Respondió la pequeña criatura vario-color, que procedería en entrar a la zona de combate.

Por otro lado el anciano, se quedaría mirando el enfrentamiento, depositando su fe en la jovencita y a sus pokemons. Además a pocos metros, otro joven (algo conocido) se quedaría mirando el combate.

—Silvin usa placaje. —Ordeno la peliblanca el primer movimiento, para que luego su criatura realizara dicho ataque contra su oponente.

—Ja, novata... Koffing ¡Usa pantalla de humo!

—Koff... —El pokemon rival libero bastante humo desde sus agujeros, creando una especie de humo gris, que cubriría casi toda la zona de combate.

—¿Evo? —Eevee detuvo su ataque, tras no ubicar a su oponente, ya que solo veía humo a su alrededor.

—Rayos... no se logra ver nada. —La chica empezaba a preocuparse, mientras que su compañera seguía buscando inocentemente entre el humo.

—Koffing placaje. —Ordeno el pelirrojo.

—Koffing... —La criatura flotante golpea con fuerzas a Silvin. De pronto el humo se desvanecía, dejando visible el campo.

—Jajaja... Creo que no fue buena idea desafiarme. —Se burlaba Chandler de la alvina y su pokemon.

La peliblanca no le respondió, solo le gruño entre dientes, pero no podía permitir que su enojo la dominara otra vez.

—Placaje otra vez. —Ordeno Chandler.

—Silvin esquívalo y usa látigo.

Eevee salto antes de recibir el impacto de Koffing, después de esquivarlo, mueve su cola lanzando una pequeñísima ráfaga. A pesar que no le causaría un daño físico, le iba a reducir sus niveles de defensa.

—¡Ahora placaje!

—¡Evoy! —Silvin impacta a Koffing, pero aun no era suficiente.

—Eso no te ayudara mucho... usa una vez más pantalla de humo.

—Koff... —Koffing vuelve a cubrir la zona con su humo.

—Rayos, no otra vez... Silvin atento. —Pidió la chica a su compañera; que se pondría en guardia y lista para esquivar el posible placaje.

—Je... Vamos Koffing usa gas venenoso.

—¿Gas venenoso?

—Koffing... —Libero un gas purpura desde su boca, la cual se expandiría como su pantalla de humo.

—Jajaja...

—¡¿Silvin?! —La chica empezaba a desesperarse y preocuparse por su pokemon.

Cuando el humo desvaneció, se apreciaba a Silvin de pie, pero tenía un notorio rubor morado en su rostro, significando que el gas le había afectado. De a poco el veneno le iría debilitando más, hasta dejarlo fuera de combate, aparte que le causaría uno que otro malestar.

—Rayos...

—Tú tonto pokemon esta envenenado... estas perdida.

La alvina estaba nerviosa por la situación, no quería volver a perder y mucho menos por ese anciano. Pero no sabía si era buena idea que Eevee siguiera con la batalla, tal vez podía usar a su otro pokemon, ya que después de todo era un dos contra dos.

—Evoy... evoy... —Silvin trataba de llamar la atención a su entrenadora.

—¿Silvin?

—Evo, evo... —La criatura hacia leves movimientos con su cabeza, aparte; sus ojos y sonrisa demostraban confianza y firmeza, sin importar los efectos del veneno. Mostrándole a su dueña que no pensaba rendirse, ni tampoco quería que ella lo hiciera.

La idea era que ambas se superaran en esta batalla.

La alvina medito un poco, para luego sonreírle confiadamente a Silvin. Después le ordeno el siguiente movimiento: —Vamos, usa placaje.

—¡Evo! —Silvin empezó a dirigirse hacia Koffing, resistiendo el veneno.

—¡Tontas! Koffing usa pantalla de humo.

—Koff... —Koffing estaba empezando a liberar su humo.

Pero de pronto la velocidad de Eevee empezó aumentar, hasta el punto de convertirse en otro ataque que el mencionado. Logrando derribar a la criatura flotante antes, que terminara de liberar todo su humo.

—¡¿Pero qué?! —El chico quedo en shock, al ver que su plan había fallado.

—Eso fue ataque rápido... ¡bien hecho Silvin! —Linka estaba bastante alegre, al ver que su criatura vario-color aprendió un nuevo movimiento, justo en el momento preciso.

—Arrr... —Gruño Chandler. —Un movimiento nuevo no cambiara las cosas... ¡Koffing usa placaje!

—Ko-ffing... —La criatura flotante realiza el movimiento.

—Silvin esquívalo y usa látigo... luego remátalo con ataque rápido.

—¡Evoy! —Silvin logra esquivar el placaje, luego vuelve a realizar látigo para bajar las defensas de Koffing. —¡Evoy! —Rematando con ataque rápido, derribando y debilitando a su oponente.

—Ko... ffing... —Koffing estaba en el suelo, con ojos de espiral, siendo la señal que estaba fuera de combate.

—Tu pokemon ya no puede continuar. —Dijo Linka.

—¡No puede ser!, ¡Maldita sea! —Chandler no podía creerlo, después regreso a Koffing a su pokebola.

El anciano aplaudía y sonreía por la primera victoria de la chica.

—¡Bien hecho Silvin! —La peliblanca felicitaba a su compañera, pero al hacerlo noto que ella estaba bastante agotada y débil por el veneno. —Rayos, el efecto aun sigue... no puedo dejarte así. —Se queda pensando en lo que podría hacer por su compañera, ya que no podía ir al Poke-center hasta acabar la batalla.

Fue entonces que recordó la compra de su madre: —Eso es... —Desde su mochila saco el antídoto. —Muchas gracias mamá... ten Silvin, te ayudara en recuperarte del efecto. —Rocía a su pokemon con el antídoto, mientras que ella se quedaba quieta y abría su boca. —En unos segundos se te pasara, pero será mejor que descanses.

—Evoy... —La criaturita se gana al lado de su entrenadora, mientras que el antídoto le hacía efecto. Era el momento de hacer un cambio.

Linka saco una pokebola y dice: —Bien, es tu turno... ¡Wurmple sal! —Lanzo su pokebola, sacando a su oruga roja para el combate.

—Wurm... —Su pokemon ya estaba en la zona de batalla.

—Jajaja... ¿Enserio planeas ganarme con ese pokemon tan patético? —Se burlaba Chandler, al notar que el siguiente contrincante era un simple bicho del bosque verde. —Ese bichito es muy débil...

—... —Wurmple se agacho al sentirse humillada.

—No te rías, ya perdiste el primer combate. —Comento seriamente la alvina, para luego hablarle amablemente a su oruga: —Descuida Wurmple, confió en ti.

Tras esas palabras, Wurmple recupero su ánimo y motivación. A pesar que su cantidad de batallas eran bastante menores, que las de Silvin, contaba con algunos trucos.

—Eso solo fue un golpe de suerte, pero eso cambiara ahora. —Chandler saca su segunda pokebola. —¡Zubat ve!

Lanzo la pokebola, liberando a un pokemon con la apariencia de un micro murciélago, su piel era de color azul, pero las zonas membranosas de sus alas y orejas eran de tono morado. No poseía ojos, pero sí unos finos y afilados colmillos.

La alvina nuevamente saca su pokedex, para conocer mejor al pokemon, obteniendo la siguiente información: **Zubat: Emite ultra sonidos que utiliza como sonar para evitar obstáculos cuando vuela.**

**—**Este no será nada fácil... —Susurro la alvina con algo de nervios. —Pero debemos intentarlo. ¿Lista Wurmple?

—Wurm... —Asentía, mientras que miraba fijamente a su oponente.

—Adelante Zubat, ¡Usa Supersónico!

—Zubat... —El pequeño murciélago lanza un par de ondas sónicas desde su boca hacia Wurmple. Dándole justamente a su objetivo, la cual le provocaría una pequeña confusión.

—¿Estás bien? —La chica noto que pokemon, estaba haciendo leves movimientos, y sus pupilas estaban en forma de espiral. —... Usa disparo demora.

El bichito rojo dispara su tela demora, pero no estuvo ni cerca de darle a Zubat, a pesar que este no se había movido de su posición. Volvería a intentarlo y fracasar una y otra vez.

—Jaja... Tu patético pokemon esta tan confundido, que mi Zubat no tiene que esforzarse en esquivarlo. ¡Ahora usa mordisco!

—Zu-bat... —El murciélago mordisqueo a Wurmple, causándole un potente daño físico.

—¡Ay no, Wurmple resiste!

—Wurm... —El bichito había resistido el ataque y también, estaba recuperado de la confusión.

—Que bien... —Se alivio la chica.

—Te dije que lo de antes solo fue suerte, pero ahora la victoria será mía... ¡Zubat vuelve usar mordisco!

—Wurmple esquívalo.

—Wurm... —El bicho logra esquivar apenas, los ataques de mordisco, un par de veces.

—Usa disparo demora.

—Zubat muévete de ahí.

El bichito volvería a disparar su seda, pero cada vez que lo hacia el murciélago se movía de un lado a otro, aprovechando su ágil velocidad. Incluso en cierto punto, parecía que se estaba burlando, al igual que su dueño.

—Rayos... esto nunca acabara. —Susurraba la alvina desesperada por la situación. Zubat era mucho más rápido que su Wurmple, no solo esquivaría sus ataques, sino también podía atacarlas en cualquier momento. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea bastante alocada. —Eso es... ¡Wurmple sigue disparando y empieza girar!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Wurmple... —El bichito obedece la orden y empieza a girar, aun siguiendo con su disparo demora, generando de a poco un pequeño remolino de seda. Incluso llega atrapar a Zubat en ella; al estar desconcentrado y confiando como su entrenador.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

—Detente. —Ordeno la alvina para que luego, su criatura dejara de girar y disparar. Dejando caer a un muy envuelto y mareado Zubat. —Ahora acabalo con placaje.

—Wurm-ple... —La oruga impacta más de una ocasión al murciélago, hasta debilitarlo.

—Esto no puede estar pasando... —Reclamaba Chandler, al ver que perdió con un pokemon que consideraba patético y débil. —Arr... —Regreso a Zubat, a su pokebola.

—Bien hecho Wurmple, lo hiciste muy bien. —Felicitaba la alvina a su pokemon oruga, mientras que le acariciaba su cabeza.

—Evo... —Silvin también lo felicitaba, además ya estaba recuperada completamente del veneno.

Por otro lado el anciano estaba muy contento, al ver que la chica había logrado conseguir la victoria. Pero...

—No sé cómo, pero hiciste trampa. —Se quejaba Chandler por su derrota.

—No me llames tramposa, perdiste porque te confiaste mucho y subestimaste a mis pokemons. —Dijo la alvina con un tono serio. —Mejor déjate de llorar y devuélvele, lo que le robaste al anciano.

—No estoy llorando, solo digo la verdad; que eres una trampo... —No logra acabar la frase, ya que su boca fue cubierta por una seda de Wurmple. También le envolvería sus pies para que no escapara. —mmm...

Por otro lado Silvin va donde Chandler, y le baja los pantalones, dejando caer una dentadura vieja. Lo curioso que en esa dentadura, algunos dientes eran de oro.

—Jijiji... —Se burlaba Linka por el estado de Chandler, por unos segundos. Hasta que...

—Muchas gracias, jovencita. —Agradeció una voz ronca y débil. Al levantar su vista, se fijaron que era el anciano. —Me ayudaste recuperar mi dentadura.

—Jeje... no hay de qué.

—Yo acababa de salir de la tienda y ese mocoso de allá... —Indicaba a Chandler, que trataba de escaparse de la trampa de seda. —me hizo una zancadilla y caí, mi dentadura se despego de la boca y fue así que empezó todo. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco... —Desde su bolsillo saca una tarjeta. —Ten, te regalo un mapa digital.

—¿Un mapa en esta tarjeta? —La chica lo recibe, algo confundida.

—Sí, solo debes insertarla en tu Poke-Gear... se generara un icono llamado mapa, con eso podrás analizar de una mejor manera la región de Bratian.

—Un mapa de mejor calidad... ¡Eso es genial! Muchas gracias. —Agradeció amablemente por el regalo.

—No tienes que agradecer, te lo has ganado... Tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti, ojala que nunca cambies.

—Bien hecho... ojala verte mañana en el gimnasio. —Comento el mismo chico que se había quedado, a observar la batalla, para luego retirarse.

* * *

Linka y sus dos pokemons, se encontraban en una de las habitaciones ofrecidas por el Poke-Center.

La peliblanca se había quitado su chaqueta y zapatillas, para luego recostarse en la cama, mientras que sus criaturitas se alimentaban, tras tener una agotadora tarde. Ella miraba el techo, meditando sobre el desafío de mañana, no podía negar que tenía algo de nervios, sobre todo porque los líderes de gimnasio son mucho más fuertes que un entrenador común.

No sería nada fácil, ni tampoco predecible ya siendo positivo o negativo. Lo único que sabía; era que contaba con el apoyo de sus pokemons y confiaba en ellas para conseguir la victoria.

—Mañana será el día... —Comento ya con algo de confianza. —Buenas noches Silvin y Wurmple, que descansen.

**Bien amigos, espero que les haya gustado... disculpen por la demora y de algún error.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
